Miraculous Camping Trip
by moorer3
Summary: For her, it was exciting. A trip to the "wild", seeing as it was only a bit outside the city, but still far enough you couldn't see the bright lights of Paris. And the best part... Was that she would have a weekend where she could see Adrien in PERSON, not that she was slightly stalkerish on other weekends... But... to the story.
1. Announcement

The ringing of the bell signaled the start of class as students sprinted to get to their class, trying to make is in before they would feel the wrath of their teachers. A student or two entered the room a few seconds late, but it didn't matter since the piercing stare of Miss Bustier was absent from the room. Only a few minutes had passed before Miss Bustier walked into the classroom, her hands occupied with a stack of paper.

"Good morning class! Sorry for my tardiness, the printer wasn't working. I am going to assume that everyone made it on time…" Her eyes then swept across the room trying to see if she could see anyone being obviously guilty, giving them the all powerful look of disappointment. "Good. Now, I have come to inform you of an incoming class field trip. I will have Rose pass these out as I explain the trip."

With that, Rose stood up and skipped her way to the front of the class to get the papers. As she was moving around the room, Miss Bustier continued her explanation.

"This trip will be in a few weeks, and you will need to get your parents permission to go. I will know if you forge their signature. The trip will be a weekend trip to a nearby camp, where we will be staying in cabins and doing skill building exercises. Some of these exercises include swimming, relay races, rock climbing, arts and crafts, hikes and more. Those who behave will be able to participate in what they would like and there will be some freedoms allowed to those who I can trust not to do anything crazy. Everyone will be rooming in a cabin of four. No Chloe, no exceptions. So make sure to look at your forms and talk to your parents about coming. In addition to the permission slip, there is a checklist of what you need to bring and a workbook packet that those failing my class will need to complete in order to come for the trip. Thank you for your attention, and I will now let you talk amongst your peers while I prepare todays lesson."

As soon as the last syllable left Bustier's lips, the class erupted into chatter. Nino turned to Adrien with a smile and immediately started pestering him to get his father to let him go.

"You know you want to go"

"Well of course I want to go Nino! It's not a matter of what I want though."

"Oh come on dude. I'm sure you can find some way to convince him! Just use that big brain of yours!"

Nino knocked his fist playfully against Adrien's head with a laugh. Adrien just chuckled at Nino's antics and silently agreed with Nino. Adrien should be able to convince his father. Somehow.

Of course, while Adrien and Nino were busy talking, Marinette and Alya ere having a conversation of their own. The conversation mainly consisted of teasing and fangirling.

"Oh my goodness Alya! I can't wait! I'm sure it will be so much fun! That is of course, if Chloe doesn't ruin anything…"

"Psh I'm not worried about that girl. The only thing I'm worried about is connection. If I have no connection I might miss an akuma attack! For the sake of my blog, and of course Paris, I have to stay on top of everything and deliver news of our heros!"

Marinette smiled at her friends commitment to her blog, but after a second her smile faltered. Alya was right… What if Hawkmoth decided to attack when she was away? She didn't really know, but decided to think on it later. At least Chat should be in Paris so there was nothing to worry about. Marinette let her smile return to her face, glad Alya was too busy with her phone to see Marinette's falter. Alya looked up from her phone with a smirk, which Marinette knew would not bode her well.

"So….. Now that I think about it…. Pretty boy is going to be there right?"

"Well duh. It's a class fieldtrip Alya. Well actually, there is no guarantee that he can come…. You know… His dad and all…."

"Well I'm sure he can find a way to convince him. My point here missy, is that if he goes he will likely go swimming with everyone else. Right? And what do guys swim with? Just swim shorts…. So you're going to see Adrien…. Your all time crush… Shirtless."

Marinette froze and her face was soon overcome with red. Alya got the reaction she wanted and laughed at Marinette.

"That's…. Uhm… W-well… Maybe, like s-sure… I'd be fine seeing that… like who wouldn't want to see that? Oh no! That means Chloe would see him too! She might try to take him from me!"

"Girl calm down. I doubt Chloe would even want to go. Can you even imagine her trying to tough it out in the wilderness?"

Marinette giggled at the thought.

"You're right. I don't think she would be able to deal with it. Oh no, what would she do with her hair?"

"Oh nice acting! I loved how dramatic you were in the end, maybe I should have recorded it so we could have sent it to Chloe. Not like she would even notice we were actually making fun of her. I swear that girl is the most narcissistic person I have ever had the misfortune to meet."

"True, she really is horrible. I can't believe she thinks-"

"Okay class, let's stop the chatter and start , let's take out your homework and I will call on someone to answer the question. Sabrina, what's the answer for number one?"

Marinette and Alya shared a final look before they focused on the lesson. Class then continued in its boring glory, making time drag. Marinette ended up zoning out, and started day dreaming of the incoming trip. There was also a suffocating amount of Arien in her dreams. Her dreams were abruptly interrupted by the clanging of the bell, and her body flinched in shock. Alya just laughed openly at Marinette until Marinette gave her a playful glare, which prompted Alya to try and hide her amusement, but it wasn't working too well.

"You awake sleeping beauty?"

"Hey! I wasn't asleep! And stop taking so much joy in this!"

"I'm trying girl. You're just so funny. Anyways, let's go.

"Ugh Ayla, I'm not sure I can make it through the day," Marinette moaned, "Classes have been so boring today."

"Come on girl! It's lunchtime! Our salvation from school!" Alya proclaimed as she linked arms with Marinette. Marinette rolled her eyes at Alya, trying not to laugh, and let herself be dragged by her excited friend. They walked their way through the halls and headed to the cafeteria, Marinette listening to Alya's plans for her blog. Their chatter skidded to a halt when they heard the snide voice of Chloe.

"Oh look, it's the freak show. Sabrina, do turn away, they'll ruin your appetite." Chloe of course completed her line with a sneer that showed she clearly thought she was superior.

The two friends just gave a look of mildly shocked disgust when looking at Chloe, as if they were both surprised Chloe could be so cruel, and so dumb at the same time. Marinette let a sigh leave her body as she tried to mentally prepare herself for a verbal match with Chloe, but she just felt too distracted and tired to do so. Alya however, was very ready for Chloe and retaliated.

"Hey Marinette look, the bleach in her hair must have seeped in and destroyed a couple brain cells too. What a shame. Well, we'll be off."

Chloe stood there for a good five seconds until she processed Alya's insult. The two friends were already heading across the cafeteria, but they were still close enough to hear Chloe sputter in shock.

"I- I'll let you know that my hair is not bleached! I'm a natural blonde!"

Marinette tilted her head and locked eyes with Alya, and she could feel her lungs burning from the laughter she was suppressing. Alya however, just gave marinette a smirk accompanied with a wink. Alya then turned around, with the whole cafeteria now looking at her because of Chloe's commotion.

"You are? What a shame. I was giving you the benefit of the doubt, but now I know better. How rude of me, you're a natural blonde. Oh me. It seems like your idiocy must be natural too!"

The whole room was silent as Alya turned to Marinette and dragged her to the lunch table. The cafeteria soon erupted in noise as people laughed at the roast Alya had just dished out. Alya didn't seem to mind, as she just pulled her lunch out of her bag and started munching in a sandwich. Marinette's jaw was still dropped as she was trying to process what Alya just did.

"Alya…. Did you just?"

"Yup."

"But…"

Alya just rolled her eyes at marinette and asked her something that snuck Marinette out of her trance.

"Does that mean you don't want the recording? Okay, fine by me I guess."

"You recorded it?"

"Of course."

"Alya."

"Hm?"

"You're the best!"

Alya just gave a laugh and continued to eat her lunch as Marintette soon followed suit.

The earlier commotion drew Adrien's attention from his food to Chloe, and he winced when he saw how she was treating his other friends. Just as Adrien was about to go defend his friends, Alya became her own knight in shining armor. Adrien sat and watched the carnage with Nino, who was subtly recording and silently cheering on his girlfriend. Adrien glanced at Nino and gave a slight sigh with a shake of his head, did he really need to record this? Yeah, it's funny now, but he hoped Nino wouldn't post it to bully Chloe. Adrien shook those thoughts away and decided he was going to talk to Nino about it later, and he returned his attention to the two girls who just owned Chloe. Admittedly, Marinette didn't do much but stand there, but something about her was irking him somehow. He found himself being prone to staring at her, trying to discern what feeling she was giving him. Honestly, there was something oh so familiar about her, but he just couldn't seem to place it. He once again found himself staring at her, unknowing of how Nino was trying to figure out what he was looking at.

"Yo Adrien."

Nino's words jolted Adrien from his stare as he turned to his friend, "Yeah?"

"I dunno if it's just me or…. You were looking in the direction of our two lady friends?"

"Uhm, well yeah I was just looking at them…. Why? It's no big deal."

"It's a big deal if you're lookin at my girl."

"No! I wouldn't! I totally support your relationship and I-"

Nino's laugh interrupted Adrien's rushed explanation. "Dude you can't think I was serious!"

"What?"

"I was just messing with you dude. I know you weren't looking at my girl…. Which means…. There is only one other girl sitting at that table…. So why are you staring at Marinette, hmmm?"

Adrien's face flushed with a red as he tried to explain to Nino, "It's nothing. I was just thinking about something."

"Mhmm sure dude. That blush is contradicting you dude. Do you like her or something?"

"Uhm," Adrien laughed nervously, "I d-don't know… I mean she's cute… but that doesn't matter because she is scared of me, and I was just thinking about how she kind of reminds me of someone…"

"Adrien."

"Yeah?"

"You are one of the dumbest people I know. She is cute, and you only reluctantly admit it. If you think she is cute, ask her out! But of course, don't just go off of looks, go for personality. She isn't scared of you stupid, you are quite wrong. I've promised that I wouldn't tell, so I am just going to tell you to think about it in a different way. Use your brain dude, or it will just go to waste. My last piece of advice, is for you to stop this. If you are interested in her, I'm not saying you are, but if you are you can't just get close to her because she reminds you of someone else. That's not only cruel to her, but you as well."

"... Nino…. When did you become so mature?"

"Don't worry about it dude. Now stop ignoring your food! We don't have much time before lunch ends, you wasted your time staring at Marinette!"

"I wasn't staring!"

"You're right Adrien, everyone else is staring at us instead. Did you really have to yell that across the whole cafeteria? Even the girls are looking over here."

Adrien's face once again reddened, and he nervously ran his hand through his hair.

"... whoops?"

AN: Wow it has been some time guys… I just wanted to tell you guys that I am rewriting and revamping this story! Thank you so much for all the support, and for enduring this long wait! I didn't like how rushed and undeveloped my story felt, so I have finally taken it upon myself to fix it. I hope you guys like it! Wow this chapter was 2,166 words long! That is such an improvement compared to how I originally started this! Thank you guys so much! Keep your eyes open for when I rewrite chapter two! Flames and critiques welcome! Bye guys!


	2. Bad Idea

"Alya I can't make it….."

"Oh hush you, you're almost done anyways right?"

Marinette shifted her phone to her other hand and pressed it up against her ear, trying to balance the box of supplies up the stairs to her room.

"Yeah, but still…. Packing is taking so long…."

"I told you to not save it until the last minute," Alya's voice chastised.

Marinette just rolled her eyes, opened her door, and placed the box in the center of her room.

"So are you saying you don't want the swimsuit I made you?"

There was a pause where Marinette could hear Alya choking on her drink. After some sputtering Alya coughed out, "You wouldn't dare."

"You want to bet?"

"Not this time girl. I'm not about to take a bet I know I'll lose. So, how about you still give me the swimsuit because I'm totally your best friend and you know I don't have a backup. Pleaseeeeeeee?"

Marinette just chuckled and admitted that she would have let her wear the swimsuit anyways.

"Hey Alya, I have to go. This bag isn't going to pack itself."

"Okay girl. Check in with me before you go to sleep. Peace."

Marinette hung up and let her hand drop, looking at the box in the center of her room.

"Ughhhhhhh."

A little red blur zoomed towards her, twirling around before coming to a stop by her hand.

"Hey Marinette!"

"Hey Tikki! How was your nap?"

"Pretty good! What are you up to?"

"Trying to pack. My parents gave me this box that is full of camping gear. I think they forgot that we were assigned cabins…"

Tikki giggled lightly, "They may have. Or, maybe they just want you to be prepared. You never know what you might need!"

"You sound like the Boy Scout motto…"

"Always be prepared!" The two said in unison.

After having a laugh, Tikki left Marinette to look through supplies, while she flew to go munch on some cookies across the room. Marinette opened the cardboard box, shifting through its contents. Marinette pulled out a tightly rolled up sleeping bag and set it to the side, knowing it wouldn't be of any use in the cabin. She kept digging through the box, setting things aside until the box was empty.

After around an hour, Marinette was surrounded by different gear. There was a sleeping bag, a one person tent, lanterns, flashlights, and so much gear that Marinette couldn't even see her floor. Marinette sighed while giving her head a slight shake, she didn't even need most of this stuff. She started re-packing the box, and slowly her floor became less cluttered. In the end, she had the box packed, excluding a flashlight, a hiking backpack, some water bottles, and bug spray. Marinette let herself slump back and lay on her floor, sighing in relief that the worst of it was over.

A ring from her phone broke the temporary silence in her room, and Marinette sat up looking for the source of the sound. Of course her phone was across the room, so Marinette stood up and answered her cell.

"Alya?"

"Hey girl, checking in on you. It's getting pretty late."

"I know, but I finished packing. I had all my clothes packed but my parents wanted me to go through a huge box of supplies. Did you know they even had bear repellent? I love them, but that's just way too much."

Marinette could hear Alya laugh through the phone, "Well at least you know they care."

"True. Speaking of, did you hear if Adrien could make it or not?"

"To be honest no, Nino hasn't told me anything, I think he already fell asleep."

Marinette sighed in disappointment.

"Well, thanks anyways Alya. You should try and get some sleep. I have to go."

"Okay, night girl. I'm stopping by your place tomorrow, I'm not letting you show up late and miss the trip."

"Yeah, yeah, okay Alya. I have to go. Bye."

"Bye."

Marinette set her phone on her desk, then walked towards Tikki, who had once again fallen asleep. Marinette really didn't want to wake her up, but she couldn't miss patrol, especially since she needed to tell Chat that she would be out on the trip. She put the heels of her hands against her closed eyes, putting just enough pressure to her eyes, and she let her hands slowly slide down her face. Feeling slightly more awake, she carefully nudged Tikki with her finger.

"Tikki….. Tikki? Time to wake up, we have patrol."

Tikki rubbed her tired eyes and flashed Marinette a smile.

"A cookie might wake me up faster…"

"Oh I'm sure it will," Marinette said with a giggle.

Marinette obliged and gave Tikki her desired cookie. Tikki inhaled the cookie a floated in the air with much more energy.

"Ready Tikki?"

"Ready!"

"Tikki…. Spots on!"

_MLB_

Adrien was worried, how couldn't he be? His whole class was leaving on a camping trip and Adrien hasn't even talking to his father about it yet. This was how Adrien found himself taking in a deep breath trying to calm his nerves, standing just outside the doors of his father's office. After giving himself another moment to compose himself, Adrien reached his slightly shaking hand out and knocked upon the door. Seconds of silence passed.

"You may come in."

Adrien pushed open the door with only slight hesitation before stepping into the room and closing the door softly behind him. The boy walked into the room, standing in front of his father's desk, with his father giving him a nod to sit down. Adrien complied and sat in the seat.

"I'm assuming you have a reason to disturb my work?"

"Uhm… Yeah…"

Adrien's father gave him a stern look, silently chastising Adrien for his less than eloquent reply. Adrien ducked his head down slightly, letting himself take in another breath before continuing.

"My class is going on a camping trip tomorrow, heading just outside the city. We will be staying in cabins and doing group activities. It will be four days long and they are providing transportation to and fro. I need… I need your approval and signature to go."

The slightly folded permission slip was pulled from Adrien's pocket and he set it on the desk. His father looked from Adrien to the slip and shook his head slightly. Adrien felt his body sink in disappointment at his father's words.

"No. You have prior commitments. As much as you may… want… to go on this trip, you have a photo shoot already scheduled. Not including the piano, fencing, and Chinese lessons you would be missing."

Adrien sat in silence, about to get up before an idea came to mind.

"Father? What…. what am I modelling for the shoot?"

Gabriel was already back to working, assuming Adrien had accepted his answer. At the question he replied distracted, already done with the conversation.

"Some new outdoor clothing for the upcoming fall line. Some of the new interns are proving their worth with their line by placing their works along mine. If they do well they stay. This is an important shoot because of it's nature, as I only accept the best."

Adrien's green eyes lit up in excitement, as his hopes were confirmed.

"Father…. I have a proposition for you."

The confident voice of the green eyed boy got the attention of his father and the man turned to face his son again, his eyebrow raised in interest.

"Oh? What would that be?"

"An outdoor shoot in the woods, simple as that. Since it is fall outdoor clothing, it fits perfectly! Not only can you promote sales with it, you can also test the durability and functionality of the designs. Customers want clothes that are functional and fashionable, while you want designers to prove they can provide, and I want to go on the class trip. Also, I have a friend, Marinette, who is really into fashion and she could probably help model for the designers who design for girls. It all works out. A win-win-win situation you could say."

Adrien was practically shaking in excitement when he saw his father actually contemplating his offer. He was hoping he could have the luck of Ladybug, just hoping to everything and anything he could go. Also, hoping Marinette wouldn't mind him volunteering her to help. He would have to make it up to her later.

"You may go."

Adrien's voice was filled with excitement, "Really?"

"Yes. However, you will need to make sure to not let yourself fall behind in your studies. Since this is last minute, you will need to pack for yourself but Natalie may be able to assist you if needed. I will be busy informing the makeup team, designers, and the photography crew. Make sure you are ready to leave tomorrow and I will stay in touch."

"Yes sir!"

Adrien got up quickly and turned towards the door, ready to leave.

"Adrien."

After hearing his name he turned around.

"Yes?"

"Your permission slip?"

Adrien's eyes widened as he realized he almost forgot the most important thing for him to go. He quickly walked to his father's desk, grabbing the slip from his father's proffered hand. He thanked the older man and turned to the door once more. He reached the door and opened it, only to be stopped once more by his father's voice.

"Adrien…. Good job… It was a well thought idea."

The older man was fully immersed in his work once more, so he didn't see his son's face. If he had, he would have seen Adrien's blinding smile.

After Adrien got away from his father's office, he let out a small laugh as he let his feet guide him to his room. On the way through the halls, Adrien slipped his phone into his hand and dialed a familiar number.

"Hey Nino!"

His friend had music playing in the background, but heard his reply of, "Yo Adrien! What's up?"

"Oh nothing much…. Just convinced my father to let me go on the trip."

"You did what? Heck yeah! I told you that you could do it if you used your brain! How'd you do it?"

Adrien slipped his permission slip to his pocket and transferred his phone into his just emptied hand, approaching the door of his room.

"Well, I almost couldn't convince him. Apparently he had booked me a photo shoot for this weekend and he didn't tell me until today. It's for an outdoor fashion line though, so I figured that I might be able to convince him to actually do it outside instead of some set. I also said…. Oh shoot I have to talk to Marinette…"

"Wait what? What does Marinette have to do with this?"

Adrien was now in his room, and let himself flop on his bed before he replied.

"I uh….. told my father that she could help model and give feedback on the clothing…?"

"Oh well it's a good thing Marinette is as nice as she is. If I were you, I would tell her tomorrow morning and hope that she doesn't get as angry with you as she would Chloe."

"Do you think she would be mad?"

"Nah probably not. Rather be safe than sorry though. As much as I wish I could help, I gotta go finish packing before Alya gets mad at me. I fell asleep earlier so I really need to finish."

"Bye Nino."

"Peace out."

Adrien let his phone slide out of his hand, and settled his head against his pillow. He had planned to only rest for a few minutes, but his hopes of rest were dashed when he felt a small creature land on his head. Adrien sighed as he mentally prepared for demands of camembert. Adrien wasn't wrong.

"Feed me. I need some sweet, wonderful, delicious camembert."

"I fed you earlier."

"That was over an hour ago though."

Adrien was tempted to just ignore the annoying black kwami, but the small cat continued pestering him. After five minutes of constant pleas and swats to the back of the head, Adrien accepted that he would have to give up and give the cat some smelly cheese. Adrien slowly got up, stretching as he went, and he felt Plagg finally float away from his head. Adrien signaled for a maid to bring him some cheese, grimacing at what the staff must be thinking. Hopefully they didn't think he had some addiction to cheese. When the cheese arrived he finally got Plagg to shut up.

"You should be grateful you know."

Play slipped another chunk of cheese into him whole.

"Oh? Why's that kid?"

"Everyone probably thinks I have some cheese addiction or obsession. You're going to get me thrown in rehab."

Plagg finished off his cheese before answering back.

"Well I doubt you'd get thrown in for that, if anything I'm boosting your reputation. Cheese is an art so people will just think you're more sophisticated and not as simple minded as you are. Also, I get you a ticket out of your pampered life, so there's that."

Adrien grimaced slightly at the comment of his life being pampered, but he didn't and couldn't deny it. As much as he didn't like the smell of the cheese or Plagg's attitude for that matter, the cat did have a point. Adrien would not be telling Plagg that of course.

"Whatever you say Plagg. I need to pack for the trip tomorrow. I didn't give myself much time…. It's getting a bit late."

"Late enough for patrol to be starting."

Adrien looked confused for a second before glancing at the clock. Sure enough, it was well past the time Adrien thought it was and Adrien was cutting it close to being late for patrol. Not wanting to miss a moment free from the confines of his house or a single moment with Ladybug, Adrien decided that packing for the trip could wait until later. Hopefully Natalie wouldn't decided to come check on him later, if she did he would have a hard time explaining it. Oh well, he could deal with that later.

"Plagg…. Claws out!"

_MLB_

Ladybug was enjoying the feelings of the wind whipping and pushing at her face as she leapt across rooftops. She only used her yo-yo for particularly difficult jumps, airing on the side of caution. There was no need to get an injury just before her trip. As the was leaping about she kept her eye out for two things, an akuma and Chat Noir. So far, she had seen neither, so she kept going faster and faster across the rooftops until she could hardly breathe. She chose a spot to rest and let herself catch her breath, reveling in the feeling of freedom and the burn of her lungs in her chest. Being Ladybug made her feel so alive. As she sat, she waiting for Chat, who was surely going to show up any minute.

"Hello, my lady."

Ah there he was.

"Hey Chat. Finally ready for patrol?"

"I'm always ready my lady."

She stood up at looked at Chat, after looking at the cat she pulled out her yo-yo in an exaggerated fashion. She shut it after seeing what she wanted.

"Ah….. Always ready huh? I wouldn't consider ready as 33 minutes late."

She wasn't mad, she could patrol alone if she wanted, but she wouldn't give up a chance to tease Chat.

"33 minutes from your presence? My heart aches for the time we missed together."

The heroine pushed her finger into his chest playfully.

"The 33 minutes _you_ missed."

"Forgive me my lady."

"Hmmmm….. If you can catch me first!"

Before Chat registered the statement, Ladybug was soaring through the sky far away from him. He followed soon after and slowly gained on her. He was having the time of his life, but they soon had to stop when there was police activity in the area. Ladybug noticed before he did.

"Got you! Now you have to forgive me!"

"Hush Chat, not now. Something's wrong."

"What?"

"There are police all over the road if you didn't notice. I stopped running, so you didn't actually catch me. Now shush and let me listen."

Chat felt a little embarrassed at his inability to assess the situation and as he looked over the roof he saw exactly what Ladybug had described. There were cars with the flashing lights confirming that they were in fact the police, and they were all surrounding what looked like a commercial jewelry store. The chatter of police could also be heard and from Chat had gathered, they were robbed, which he figured was fairly obvious, but there was something odd. There was no evidence that the robbers left. Meaning… they were likely still in the store. Ladybug seemed to have come to that conclusion and was already standing up pacing. Chat watched her as she stopped and seemed to have finished her plan.

"Chat I know what we need to do."

"What? Nothing that puts anyone in danger right?"

Ladybug didn't say anything and looked at him slightly offended. Chat realized his mistake and scrambled to fix it.

"Not that I meant you would try to put anyone in danger! That came out wrong, I meant is it a plan that doesn't put you or I in danger? We may be heroes but we are still human."

"We are human and so are they. And for your information, no. No one of my knowledge will be put in intentional danger, and if there was anything to go wrong it would likely happen to me so it wouldn't matter."

Chat gave her a shocked look, ready to protest but she interrupted.

"No. We don't have time to argue, we need to act. You will act as a diversion as usual. This time however, you won't be put in danger. I want you to go down to the street and start talking to the cops. You need to talk clearly and make sure you can be heard, but don't make it obvious that you're trying to get there attention. My safety relies on this. If they are holed up in there, they will be looking at the front door but likely away from it. They will probably be listening to the conversation and will realize that shooting or fighting their way through the front won't work. They would want to put as much distance as possible from them to the police. That leaves the back of the store, likely the storage room. I will use the distraction to my advantage and come in through a window on the floor above, some business offices are there if I am correct. I will find something to cut through the floor or use lucky charm to find something to cut through the door. I will attack from above, and I will assess the situation from there depending on the amount of people and weapons that are there. Got it? Do not approach them no matter what happens. With me there they will likely be more skittish and will probably shoot anything or anyone that they pose as a threat. We need to go, I've wasted too much time talking. They are probably trying to find away out, they should know they are limited in their options by now. Let's go."

Ladybug used her yo-yo to get to the top of the other building, then using it again to slide herself down to the second floor window. She swiftly kicked it in and entered the building before Chat had even moved. After the shock had passed, Chat leapt down to the road and used his baton to break the fall. The police cleared a way as soon as they realized the hero was among them. Chat mindlessly chatted with the officers asking standard questions, as his mind was focused on the situation inside the building.

Ladybug was searching around the room when she finally heard Chat talking to the officers. She let out a small sigh of relief. From here he sounded natural and to be honest she was surprised his voice carried so far, it worked in their favor though because that meant the robbers definitely had to be able to hear them. Ladybug only let herself continue to look for something for a minute, any longer and she felt that she was pushing time too much. With a resigned sigh she whispered the words for her lucky charm to appear. A giant nail appeared and Ladybug wasted no time putting it in the floor and grabbing a chair from the office to slam it down. With one swing, the chair came crashing on the nail, making a giant hole crumble in the floor. Ladybug was glad that she had enough sense to set the nail at an angle so it was less likely to hit someone. As she fell through the floor, she noticed a man just under her who would have been killed immediately by the two foot metal nail if she hadn't angled it.

The robbers had no proper chance to react. One moment they were standing together preparing for a fight, but not one from above. The robbers felt their arms and bodies all wrapped in a metal cord, herding all five robbers together and rendering them unable to move.

She cautiously approached the group of robbers who were now struggling and yelling profanities at her. She went to check the security of the yo-yo's hold on them when she must have gotten too close and a foot came crashing on her own. She bent down slightly because of the pain, and she felt another burst of pain when the same robber slammed his head into her own. Muttering a profanity of her own, she stumbled a few feet away and tightened her hold on the yo-yo, making the robbers even more squished.

"Chat you better get yourself in here! I got them!"

Ladybug winced at her yell, the volume of her voice sending more pain through her head. She blearily saw Chat run in followed by a few officers. The officers ran for the thieves and took all and any weapons they could find and put hand cuffs around their wrists. They gave Ladybug a heads up, telling her she could finally let go of the hold on them with her yo-yo. Her yo-yo retracted and she held it in her hand as she heard her ratings insistently beep. She quickly did her ritual and repaired all the damage that she caused, including the window and floor she had previously broken through.

Chat who was keeping an eye on her finally came over.

"Are you okay? I would have come to you first but we needed to check that they had no weapons. Are you hurt?"

There was an insistent throb in her head but she brushed it off. She had things to do.

"Chat I need to talk to you later. I'm running out of time so I need to refuel. Eiffel Tower. 30 minutes. Be there. Have to go."

Ladybug ran so fast she practically flew out of the store, slightly stumbling as her mind was still trying to catch up. She made it into an alley before she transformed in a red flash and she became Marinette once again. Her tired kwami flew lazily in the air before her and asked for a cookie. Marinette was quick to grab a cookie from her purse and give it to her hungry friend. Her friend ate it in her usual fashion, whole. The cookie was gone in an instant but it brought energy back to the kwami.

"Tikki I really hate to do this to you after a transformation, but I really need to talk to Chat about being gone for this weekend. Was that cookie enough? We shouldn't be fighting again, I just need enough time to talk to him."

"No problem Marinette! But what about your head and foot? Are you okay?"

"No need to worry. Honestly my foot doesn't hurt much and my head is throbbing but hopefully it isn't a concussion. I'm not seeing double so that is a good sign. I really need to go, the Eiffel Tower is a bit away. Ready Tikki?"

With the nod of Tikki, Marinette transformed once again. The trip to the Eiffel Tower didn't take as long as she thought it would, but Chat was already there. She was surprised and greeted him with a question.

"You're here already?"

Chat just looked at her worriedly.

"I didn't use my power so I'm still good to go on energy. What happened? Are you okay? What were you thinking?"

Ladybug sat down next to Chat and tried to ignore the way his voice was getting slightly more historical the more he pestered her. The worry was endearing in a way, but her head hurt too much for her to appreciate it.

"I'm fine really. Just a horrible throbbing headache and a sore foot. I might have a bruise, that's it."

"So you're hurt! What were you thinking? We don't do small crimes, our job is akumas!"

"I was thinking someone was going to get hurt!"

"You were right! You did!"

"That doesn't matter! That's my job! Protect civilians and if I get hurt doing it, so be it!"

"How are you going to help them if you get hurt and are incapacitated?"

Ladybug pressed her fingers into the bridge of her nose, trying to relieve the pain and to calm down. She knew Chat had a point, they had never dealt with crimes and havoc that wasn't related to an akuma. Why she decided to do it today, she didn't know.

"Look I don't know why I did it, I just did. We got out fine so everything turned out okay. This isn't what I wanted to talk to you about though."

"So you want me to ignore your recklessness and the fact that you're hurt?"

"Yes."

Chat was surprised at the blunt and snappy tone of Ladybug's voice.

"Look…. Chat I'm sorry for being snappy. My head just hurts so much I can't really think. It's getting really late and I need to tell you that I'll be gone tomorrow and the two days following after."

"Gone?"

"On a trip. For three days. I just wanted to tell you so you were prepared."

"We might have a problem…"

Ladybug looked at Chat who was sitting next to her.

"What would that be?"

"I'll also be… Uh… Out of town for the next couple of days…"

"Oh no I do not need this. Why of all days did I need to do something so stupid? Today was meant to be so simple. What are you leaving for? Can you get out of it?"

"I would rather not… it would be rather hard to explain why I wasn't there and it was really hard to be able to go."

"Shoot. I might be able to miss the field trip… I could pretend to fall off my ladder… That could explain my head and foot and give me a reason to stay. I really wanted to go… my friends are going to be there."

Chat listened slightly in shock but making sure he didn't let himself show that he heard the slip ups that Ladybug was making. By the sounds of it…. She was going on the same field trip as he was! He had to get her to go on the trip, maybe he could confirm that she was in his class!

"Are you sure Paris can't stand to be without us for three days? We didn't exist to them a while ago, surely they'll be okay for a couple days."

"I guess… maybe we could just go to the police and warn them that we will be gone? To have them be on guard? I don't know. I can't really think straight right now."

"That's… Actually a really good idea. I can go warn them after we talk. You're not really in the condition to and I'm sure someone is still there at this hour, especially after the robbery."

Ladybug just nodded and put her head in her hands from exhaustion.

"That would work."

"Are you… Actually okay?"

"Probably not. I don't know. I will be after some pain medicine. I have some at home, I'm a bit of a klutz so I'm always prepared. Why did I chose today of all days to do this? I have to wake up early, ride a bus, and go camping. Not exactly what I would call relaxing. Guess I'll have to hope the pain meds will be strong enough to make my head stop hurting."

"Will you be fine going home alone?"

"I'm not that loopy where I would let you take me home."

"Worth a try."

He was smiling but he didn't tell her it was really because she had actually revealed a lot to him. We was now almost certain she was going on the same trip as him and she was in her class.

Ladybug seemed oblivious and decided to leave to head home.

"Bye Chat. See you in a few."

"Au revoir my lady."

The spotted heroine went one way while the black clad hero went the other.

Chat Noir stopped at the police station as promised and warned the officers. They seemed grateful for the warning and promised to try their best at keeping the city safe. They agreed to put up an announcement on all news channels and websites if the two heroes were desperately needed. Chat left the station after sending a quick message to Ladybug's yo-yo and headed home. He landed in his room and groaned. He still had to pack. He de-transformed and got to work.

_MLB_

A buzz woke Marinette up from her slumber. And she was… on the floor? She was still transformed as Ladybug! She checked her yo-yo which was the source of the buzz and saw that Chat had worked out an agreement with the police and everything was set. She quickly de-transformed after reading the message.

"Tikki are you okay? I didn't mean to fall asleep. Did I strain you at all?"

"No not at all. I think you were only asleep for a couple minutes to be honest. How about we get you ready for bed?"

Marinette agreed and changed into her sleepwear, brushed her teeth, took some pain medicine, and crawled into bed.

"Good night Marinette. Hope you feel better in the morning. You have your trip early in the morning."

" I know. And thanks Tikki. Good night and sleep well."

Marinette was asleep within moments. Tikki stayed up a bit longer to make sure that everything was in order. By the time Tikki went to sleep, Marinette's stuff was ready by the door, pain medicine in one of the pockets, with her alarm set for five in the morning. Tomorrow would be a long day.

_MLB_

AN: I'll be honest, it has been way too long since I have updated. Life has been very demanding and I have multiple things going on such as studying for school, going on vacation, and going to band camp almost everyday. I just got a new laptop yesterday, so updates should rise exponentially, but I can't promise anything. Thanks to everyone that is still reading, I'll try not to let you down. Any comments would be appreciated, it helps motivate me.


	3. Finally there

The screeching sound of her alarm woke a very groggy Marinette from her slumber. After rubbing her tired eyes, she could see that Tikki was already flying around the room, making herself busy.

"Tikki? What are you doing?"

"Oh, Marinette! I'm surprised you didn't sleep through your alarm again! I'm just making sure you have everything you need for your trip."

"Oh, thanks. To be honest, I don't think I could have slept through the alarm if I wanted to."

Tikki flew closer to Marinette, looking over the teen girl.

"Is it the headache?"

"Yeah. Let's just say it doesn't feel too good right now."

"Not to worry! I packet some simple pain medicine in your bag! Oh, also I left two out for you to take now! I couldn't get a drink for you though… sorry."

"Don't worry Tikki, you're a lifesaver."

Marinette arose from her bed and picked up the two pills, heading downstairs to grab a drink to wash them down with. Her parents were already rushing about, mixing batter, loading and unloading treats from ovens, and setting up the front display.

"Marinette! You're awake! How did you sleep honey?"

"I slept fine mom."

Marinette navigated her way through the crowded kitchen to get her a glass of water. Her parents were both clearly really busy, but not busy enough to miss the action of Marinette swallowing the two pills.

"Honey? Why are you taking pain medicine? Are you alright?"

"Oh yeah, don't worry about it guys. I just have a bit of a headache, I'll make sure to drink plenty of water and get rest so I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? It's fine if you aren't feeling well, you can just go back upstairs and maybe you can go on a trip some other time."

Marinette could feel herself getting slightly annoyed at their insistence, but she knew they were just worried. She walked to her questioning dad and gave him a hug. When she broke the hug, she made it perfectly clear that she was _fine_.

"I have a bit of a headache but I'm okay. Nothing pain medicine, sleep, fresh air, and water, can't help. It's not even that bad. Now if you don't mind, I have to go upstairs to change and get ready."

Her parents let her walk to her room, only after giving her a croissant to snack on, finally giving her a bit of time to herself. And by herself…. she meant herself and Tikki.

"You know they mean well."

Marinette let herself give a small sigh.

"I know, but I just… I can take care of myself! I'm Ladybug for heck's sake!"

"Yes, but your parents don't know that."

"... right."

"I know I am. I also happen to know that you should be getting dressed and ready for today."

Marinette listened to Tikki and started to dress for the day. Right after pulling on her shirt, her phone came to life with a loud and familiar ringtone. The call was answered with a quick click of a button and Marinette put the phone to her ear.

"Morning Alya. Yes, yes, I'm actually awake and ready. No, I'm not sleep talking….Oh come on, I can wake up to an alarm. That time doesn't count! Yeah, yeah, just get over here, I'm almost done."

Marinette promptly hung up to end the sound of Alya's laughing, which honestly she didn't deserve, she _could_ wake up to an alarm… it just didn't _always_ happen. Tikki also laughed at Marinette, having heard only her side of the conversation, but quickly gave Marinette an innocent look to placate her. Marinette just gave a little huff and mumbled about little red ladybugs and loud friends.

She quickly distracted herself from the event by grabbing her coat of the back of her chair, as well as her purse and bag. Her feet led her down the stairs, where she set down her things and waited for Alya to arrive. Marinette didn't have to wait long, as Alya opened the front door only 3 minutes later.

"Hey Marinette! I was surprised you were already ready to go! Almost didn't believe it…"

"Yeah, you made that clear in your call earlier."

"Awww Marinette I'm allowed to make fun of you, perks to being your best friend."

Marinette grabbed a croissant off of the plate she had taken one from earlier, and took a big dramatic bite of it.

"Well, I guess all of these croissants are mine. Perks of being the baker's daughter."

Alya just gave a snort of laughter before taking the croissant from Marinette and ate it herself. Marinette just rolled her eyes with a smile and grabbed her bag and purse once more. The two girl headed for the door, but they were stopped by Marinette's mother calling her.

"Marinette! Wait a moment!"

The two girls turned to see Sabine hurriedly grabbing a box from the bakery. She handed it to her daughter and give Alya a little wave.

"You two girls have fun. Your father and I made these to share with your friends and class, just in case you get hungry! You two have a good time, be safe, be good, make sure to use sunscreen, don't forget-"

"Yes Mom, we get it! Alya and I have to go or we will be late. Thanks for the treats, and I'm sure everyone will love them."

Marinette gave her mother a quick hug and grabbed the box of pastries. Alya gave her farewell as well, and she said farewell to another croissant that she had somehow snagged. The two girls walked out of the bakery and headed down their usual path to the school. With some light conversation along the way, the two girls quickly found themselves walking up the stairs to the school. As they walked up the steps they heard the familiar voices of their two male friends behind them.

"Yo Adrien why are you so excited? Calm down a bit!"

"It's my first time camping! And my first field trip! Also I'm just super excited in general!"

"Adrien I can understand that, but literally everyone else is super tired so like shhhh calm down dude. Oh hey, it's Marinette and Alya!"

Nino rushed up to the girls and Adrien followed suit. Alya started talking to Nino and the conversation sounded suspiciously like her getting on to him for packing so last minute. This left Adrien and Marinette walking together in silence, just listening to their friends. Adrien jolted slightly as he remembered that he needed to talk to Marinette about the deal he made with his father. The four friends were almost at their class by this time, but Adrien did not want to postpone the needed conversation.

"Ah… Marinette? Can I talk to you for a second?"

Marinette just looked at the blond boy with only a small bit of surprise, but if he was being honest it was a much more tame response than what he was expecting. Normally the girl was always twitchy and stuttering when she interacted alone with him.

"Mm yeah. What about?"

"This may take a sec so can you just stay here for a sec? I'll tell Nino and Alya that we'll see them in a second."

As Adrin turned and tapped his friend's shoulder to relay the message, Marinette stepped to the side of the hallway and had her eyebrow raised curiously. If she wasn't so tired from the previous night she probably would be freaking out, but that and her headache seemed to be stopping her from fangirling too much. She was shaken out of her musings by Adrien standing in front of her wringing his hands, odd.. Adrien tended to rub his neck as a nervous tick, not his hands. Marinette just pushed that information to the side and focused on the boy in front of her.

"So… I have a favor to ask you. That is if you don't mind. I kind of promised someone something and I volunteered you to help but I didn't ask your permission so I totally understand if you're mad or if you don't want to…"

"A promise? Just what is this favor?"

"Well… I had to convince my father to let me go on this trip. He almost said no since I had a big photoshoot this weekend. I convinced him to let me by saying that I would do the shoot during the trip and I kind of volunteered you to model as well because I needed a girl to model and Chloe is well, Chole, so that was a no. So please say that you'll model and I'll get my dad to look at your designs or something in return, please?"

Marinette felt her eyes widen the longer Adrien talked, not because of what he was saying, but the way that he was rushing over the words in clear distress. He really thought she would say no. Marinette thought she would say no. She wasn't a model, wasn't attractive, and was in no way photogenic. She would say no but… it was Adrien and he really seemed to need her help.

"Sure."

"That's okay, I kinda thought you would say tha- wait what?"

"I'll do it."

Marinette then had the joy of seeing Adrien light up and glow with excitement. The smile on his face quickly turned into a grimace as he looked over the smaller girls shoulder. Marinette didn't even need to turn around to find out what caused the change in expression, as she heard the shrill and pompous voice of the one and only, Chloe Bourgeois. Marinette was in no mood to deal with Chloe, so she told Adrien that she was going to meet up with Alya in the classroom. Adrien just nodded and told her that he would tell her when the photoshoot was once they get more information.

Marinette barely missed having to interact with Chloe and she was lucky that Chloe was too busy to notice her. If Chloe hadn't been occupied with commanding the five or so men holding all of her luggage, Chloe would have definitely saw Adrien and Marinette talking and would blow a casket. Adrien was not as lucky as Marinette, as Chloe soon spotted him and quickly gave him a strangling hug.

"Adrikins! Oh I'm so happy to see you! I just can't wait for the romantic times we are going to have! You just wait, this will be amazing!"

"Ahaha… uh sure Chloe. So what's all those bags for?"

Chloe seemed incredulous at his question.

"That's for all my clothes of course. Just because I'm going to some middle of nowhere place and roughing it out like a peasant does not mean I have to look like it. Where are all of your bags?"

Adrien just shifted the bag that was draped over his shoulder.

"This would be my only one."

"Oh Adrikins you poor thing! I can send for papa to bring some things for you! Let me just call him now-"

"Ah Chloe don't worry about it. I'm fine with what I brought. I mean, we'll only be gone for a few days."

Chloe looked like she doubted Adrien's words, or maybe she just couldn't believe them. Either way, she relented and was herded into the classroom by the calls of Miss Bustier.

Once everyone was in the classroom they crowded together, mostly due to Chloe's baggage taking up a large part of the room. Miss Bustier told everyone to form a line in pairs, and the pair would sit next to each other on the bus ride. Adrien was going to stand next to Nino, but him and Alya were already standing together holding hands. Adrien knew for sure that he did not want to sit next to Chloe as it was way to early in the morning to deal with her antics. That left Marinette. Adrien quickly weaved his way through his other classmates and stood next to Marinette.

"You don't mind if we sit together, do you?"

Marinette seemed off in a way but told him that she didn't mind. Adrien was glad that he moved when he did because he saw Chloe about to approach him, but she was stopped by Sabrina wanting to sit by her. Once everyone was paired in twos, they left the room and headed to the front of the school where the busses were lined. As they came outside, they say the sun slowing reaching its way towards the sky. Marinette and Adrien had been carrying their bags in silence but that was broken by the tired voice of Marinette.

"Hey, I'm probably just going to sleep for the ride, so I'm sorry, but I won't be a very entertaining seat partner."

"Ah no, that's alright. Did you not get enough sleep last night?"

"No I didn't. I should have gotten coffee this morning but I decided against it. I also have a bit of a headache so I'm ready to sleep it off until the pain meds kick in."

"Oh, I hope you feel better. Don't worry, I'll just talk to Nino and Alya or sit on my phone."

Marinette just responded with a nod and climber on the bus. She chose the seat behind Alya and Nino, scooting herself next to the window. Her bag was placed under her feet once she got her phone and headphones out of it. By the time Adrien got set up in the seat next to her, the girl was already listening to music with her eyes closed and her head resting against the window.

The bus didn't start up or move for a while, maybe around thirty minutes. Adrien filled this time by conversing Nino about what they planned to do once they got to the camp. They also discovered that the reason that the bus was still halted was due to Chloe and all of her luggage. Most student brought their luggage with them on the bus, as they knew how to pack for a weekend trip. Chloe clearly did not understand this and she demanded that all of her luggage was brought with her on the trip, no matter how much Miss Bustier insisted that she leave some behind. This led to them attempting to fit all of the luggage in the storage underneath the bus, but there wasn't much space. Most of the students watched as Chloe's lackeys played three dimensional tetris to fit everything down below. The students were about ready to cheer once all of Chloe's suitcases and bags were stored below and she finally came onto the bus.

The bus thankfully began to move and Adrien sat back and let himself sit in silence. He glanced at his phone to find something to entertain him, but he couldn't find much. He had already read the most recent posts on the Ladyblog at least three times so there was no real need to make it four. This led to Adrien looking around the bus. First at Nino and Alya snuggling and sleeping together, then the other students who were either sleeping or playing on their phones, and finally his eyes were drawn to Marinette. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was slow, so she was clearly asleep. She must have been very tired as Adrien had no idea how she slept through her head bumping and jostling against the window as the bus went over every crack or small obstacle in the road. In the way that only a bus could, it was causing the ride to feel smooth, but once against a window it became clear how much it wasn't. The blond boy watched as Marinette's head hit the glass hard after a particularly large bump in the road and he decided he should take action. The girl had said she had a headache and Adrien was sure that her head being slammed against the window was not helping. Adrien reached his arm around her shoulder and pulled her by his side, making sure that her head was comfortably resting against his shoulder. He removed his hand from his shoulder and carefully brought in front of him. It seemed like the girl wasn't going to fall from her new position so he let himself close his eyes and sit back. The boy thought that he might just take a nap himself and before he knew it he was also asleep.

The two stayed in their position, Marinette's head resting on his shoulder with his head tilted back against the seat, until they arrived at the camp. Alya and Nino made sure to take a picture before waking the two. Adrien came to the land of the living first and quickly explained to the confused Marinette why her sleeping position had changed. The girl luckily didn't seem to mind and she thanked him for helping her headache go away faster. It took the girl a second but her face seemed to redden a bit after she seemed more awake. Adrien didn't notice but Alya did. Everyone stood up and stretched their limbs, grabbing their bags and stepping off the bus.

"So Marinette… I saw you and Adrien were nice and comfy."

"Alya hush. He was just being nice."

"Your face is red girl, don't even try to hide it."

Their whispered conversation was cut short by Miss Bustier addressing the class.

"Welcome to camp everyone."


End file.
